Castle in the Sky
by Grim Revolution
Summary: The flight that changed everything for Astrid.


"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!" Astrid cried, her face buried into the leather on Hiccup's back, arms wrapped tightly around his body, one leg curled over onto his lap to tighten her hold. They both missed a toxic green eye moving back to look at her, small teeth bared to the world before the leather wings snapped open and they halted their descent with a loud yelp.

Toothless smoothed out, his body parallel to the water, facing the pale pink, orange, and peaches that smothered the clouds. The sun had dipped partially over the horizon, outlining silhouettes of large, stone columns and the faint, pointed pine trees splattered across Berk.

Hiccup glanced back once at the still clinging Astrid before guiding his friend up into the softened clouds. They rose slowly, Toothless' eyes wide and innocent, not narrowed and slited as they had been a few minutes prior. They entered the thin membrane of one of the bulging, painting perfect ones, the vapor caressing their faces.

For a moment, even as she felt the moister brush her skin, Astrid tried to calm her breathing, wondering—quite faintly—if she was dead. Slowly opening her eyes, she leaned back away from Hiccup, looking up—at first in disbelief before her expression changed—in awe at the fluffy towers and castles that they had entered. Her hands fell away from squeezing the air out of the smaller teen and rested on his shoulders (just in case) and her leg moved out from his lap, settling at the dragon's side.

The boy, however, was less than pleased, his green gaze looking down even as he shook his head, a dejected look firmly planted on his face. He looked back once to Astrid, turning back around when the Night Fury beat his wings, sending wisps of cloud spiraling up around them, speeding towards a majestic tower.

Now completely relaxed, Astrid leaned back farther, sending a slightly concerned look at Hiccup's back before she decided to just go with it and took her right hand from the leather on his small form and lifted it up, dragging her fingers through the mist they were passing. Her eyes brightened when the feel of cotton—like they all had thought—didn't brush her fingers, but rather stick small droplets of fresh, clean water to her skin. Her mouth twisted into a wide smile, bringing her hand back and forth even as Toothless flew them higher.

The expression on Hiccup's face relaxed when he looked back and watched her for a second before turning away, his own face lightening when she brought her second hand away, sticking them both into the cloud. They came out of a tunnel and entered a castle in the sky painted with splashes of purple and pink from the sun now low on the horizon, about to vanish at any moment. Toothless turned so that Astrid could keep her hands in the clouds; which looked like a traditional Viking helmet if one looked close enough.

At one point, they found themselves below the clouds again, light fading faster now. The dragon eased his body into an arch, turning them all upside down before entering the clouds again. For a few moments, they passed through the fog, watching as it darkened around them before, at last, they were above them again, looking out over the now tundra-like landscape with the whites valued by blues and dark purples. The aurora erupted over them, the sky now splattered with lines of curving green, a light, powder blue, and white.

Toothless continued to soar over the carpet of clouds before they reached the end, and Astrid almost gasped in shock at the beauty of Berk lit by fire and the rising moon. The Night Fury saw her face brighten into another awe-filled wonder, his lips curling back into a smile, pupils dilated in pleasure of his own relaxing flight. Hiccup, who had seen it numerous times, could not help but also grin. While it was familiar, the sight always took his breath away, and his eyes flashed eagerly over his home, taking in every detail as if it would be his last. For once, it was peaceful, not bothered by attacks, or raids, or even hail.

When Astrid placed her hands around him again, leaning her chin on his shoulder, he couldn't help but look worried for a moment before his face stretched into a complete Hiccup grin. Toothless brought them downward, close enough that they could both smell the salt of the ocean, but not enough that they could feel the spray. The Viking statues that guarded Berk stood as a ferocious welcome, their mouths lit with orange and yellow fire.

The dragon brought them close enough they felt its warmth wash over their bones before Toothless tilted away, bringing them towards another. This one held a spear, which was the only part of it distinguishable besides the mouth until the moon light lit it up spectacularly. When they reached a tower of rock blocking their way, the Night Fury flapped, bringing them further upwards, to soar partially over the trees before going out to sea again.

Astrid leaned back from Hiccup once more, nodding in disbelief, cheeks pink from the chilly air brushing her skin. "All right, I admit it; this is pretty cool." She said looking over the still glorious sight of the clouds, moon, and aurora. Her bangs had been brushed aside a long time ago, leaving her to stare at the beauty for as long as she was allowed.

Hiccup's face twisted into a grin and he relaxed fully, hands loosening on the harness, looking back forward and away from her.

"It's…_amazing._" She decided before turning her gaze to the dragon. "_He's_ amazing." Gently, but not scared, Astrid placed and hand on Toothless' neck, patting him softly. His eyes moved back to take a glance, acknowledging the unsaid thanks.

"So… what now?"

* * *

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is where it ends.

Done completely from memory, if I missed something, smack me, or tell me, and I'll fix it.

So, like, this is practically the shortest part of the movie (it is, really) but I thought it was probably one of the most beautiful use of colors in any animated movie… ever, really. I will admit, the writers (and artists) defiantly added a few things that made it my favorite romantic scene in all the movies I've ever watched—excluding Aladdin, because besides of the major _Norse_ness of it all, it was totally an Aladdin moment.

Hmmm... I love it anyways.

From me to you;

Grim.


End file.
